Max Evans (Roswell)
Max Evans ist ein High School Schüler aus Roswell. Er stammt jedoch nicht von der Erde, sondern ist 1947 in der Wüste von New Mexico mit einem Raumschiff abgestürzt. Zur Person Max' vollständiger Vorname lautet Maximilian. (Der Schlüssel) Familie thumb|left|Max und Isabel werden gefundenMax und seine Schwester Isabel werden von Phillip und Diane Evans am Straßenrand gefunden, als sie wie ungefähr sechsjährige Kinder aussehen. Die Evans schließen sie ins Herz und es gelingt ihnen, die beiden zu adoptieren. Staffel 1 Am achtzehnten September isst Max Evans gemeinsam mit seinem Freund Michael Guerin im Crashdown Café. Da eskaliert ein Streit zwischen zwei Gästen. Im Handgemenge löst sich ein Schuss und trifft die Kellnerin Liz Parker in den Bauch. Obwohl Michael versucht, ihn aufzuhalten, eilt Max zu Liz und heilt mit seinen Kräften ihre Verletzung. Dabei sieht er Bilder aus ihrer Kindheit. Er bittet sie noch, der Polizei nichts zu verraten, ehe er und Michael das Café eilig verlassen. Im Biologieunterricht sollen am nächsten Tag menschliche mit pflanzlichen Zellen verglichen werden. Max verlässt den Unterricht unter einem Vorwand, aber Liz, die mit ihm zusammen arbeitet, untersucht ein paar Zellen von seinem Bleistift. Nach der Stunde stellt sie ihn zur Rede; sie zeigt ihm einen silbernen Handabdruck auf ihrem Bauch und erzählt ihm von seinen offensichtlich andersartigen Zellen. Er offenbart ihr daraufhin, dass er ein Außerirdischer ist. Als sie in Panik gerät, beschwört er sie, nichts zu verraten. Beim Mittagessen muss Max sich die Vorhaltungen seiner Schwester Isabel anhören. Als er beichtet, Liz die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, will Michael, dass sie Roswell sofort verlassen, doch Max besteht darauf, zu bleiben. Auf dem Rückweg zur Schule werden sie routinemäßig von Sheriff Valenti angehalten. Abends besucht Max Liz, um mit ihr zu reden. Es gelingt ihm, die Verbindung umzukehren, so dass Liz Bilder von ihm empfangen kann. Einige Tage später holt Liz Max aus dem Sportunterricht. Sie verlangt von ihm, alles über seine Kräfte zu erfahren. Er berichtet auch, dass Isabel und Michael ebenfalls außerirdisch sind. Daraufhin erzählt ihm Liz, dass Valenti ihr das Foto einer Leiche aus dem Jahr 1959 gezeigt hat, die einen ähnlichen Handabdruck aufwies, wie sie selbst. Sie ist überzeugt, dass Valenti Max verdächtigt. Der macht sich sofort auf zu seiner Schwester. Gemeinsam holen sie Michael ab, um Roswell zu verlassen, doch Liz und ihre Freundin Maria DeLuca, die inzwischen ebenfalls die Wahrheit kennt, halten sie auf. Gemeinsam denken sie sich einen Plan aus, um den Sheriff hinters Licht zu führen: Während der Sheriff Max befragt, stellen die Schüler eine weitere Heilung dar. Die Verfolgung des kostümierten "Heilers" führt Valenti aber nur zu seinem eigenen Sohn Kyle. Nachdem sie den Sheriff erfolgreich abgelenkt haben, erklärt Max Liz, dass es zu gefährlich sei, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie bedankt sich für die Rettung ihres Lebens. (Das Geheimnis) Der Gedanke, dass es noch einen weiteren Außerirdischen auf der Erde geben könnte, lässt Michael nicht schlafen. Er besucht Max mitten in der Nacht, um mit ihm über das Foto zu reden. Doch Max mahnt ihn, dass es sich in Valentis Büro und damit außerhalb ihrer Reichweite befände. Als Michael am nächsten Tag nicht in der Schule auftaucht, stellt die neue Mathelehrerin Ms. Topolsky Fragen über ihn. Liz sorgt sich, aber Max meint, es wäre alles in Ordnung; niemand verdächtigte Michael, sondern nur ihn. Seine Schwester Isabel kommt hinzu und unterbricht das Gespräch. Michael berichtet später, dass im Sheriff's Department abends kaum jemand anwesend ist. Max und Isabel sind jedoch beide dagegen, dort einzusteigen, um das Foto zu holen. Als ihre Eltern nach Hause kommen, verabschiedet sich Michael schnell. Als Ms. Topolsky am nächsten Tag im Matheunterricht einen peinlichen Fehler macht, und Liz sie korrigieren muss, berichtet sie Max von Schülerakten, darunter auch die von Michael, die Ms. Topolsky aus der Verwaltung geholt hat. Er meint noch immer, dass sie überreagiert und bittet sie, Michael nicht solche Dinge in den Kopf zu setzen. Erst als er Ms. Topolsky gemeinsam mit Sheriff Valenti sieht, nimmer er Liz' Sorge ernst. Gemeinsam beobachten sie vom Schleifraum aus ihr Büro. Während sie auf Ms. Topolsky warten, stellt Liz Max einige Fragen. Er erzählt, dass die drei vor zehn Jahren in der Gestalt von sechsjährigen Menschenkindern aus Inkubationskapseln geschlüpft sind. Als Ms. Topolsky in ihr Büro zurückkehrt, erfahren die beiden, dass sie Michael aufsuchen will. Sie machen sich auf den Weg, ihn zu warnen. In der Stadt erzählt Michael Max, dass Männer Akten aus dem Büro des Sheriffs fortschaffen. Er will sofort dort hinein. Doch Max berichtet von Ms. Topolsky und fordert Michael auf, zu den Evans nach Hause zu gehen und dort zu warten. Gemeinsam mit Liz bricht er zu Michaels Zuhause auf. Dort beobachten sie heimlich Ms. Topolsky, doch Kyle, der ihnen gefolgt ist, lässt sie auffliegen: Ms. Topolsky bemerkt Liz. Max bringt Liz daraufhin nach Hause und bittet sie, einmal mit ihm essen zu gehen. Isabel wartet bereits am Café auf ihn und erzählt ihm, dass Michael nicht aufgetaucht ist. Sie macht sich Sorgen, weil er seine Kräfte nicht im Griff hat. Gemeinsam fahren sie zum Sheriff's Department. Während Isabel mit ihrem weiblichen Charme den Sheriff ablenkt, holt Max Michael aus Valentis Büro. Dieser hat dort einen Schlüssel mitgehen lassen, der eine Vision ausgelöst hat. Auch Max und Isabel versuchen ihr Glück, sehen aber nichts. (Der Schlüssel) In der kommenden Woche führt Ms. Topolsky mit jedem Schüler der West Roswell High School ein Gespräch, um herauszufinden, welcher Beruf zu welchem Schüler passt. Als Max sich in einer Bildtafel als Junge hinter einem Baum wiedererkennt, ermuntert ihn Ms. Topolsky, hinter dem Baum hervorzukommen. In der Pause spricht er Liz an. Sie erzählt, dass Isabel Maria nervös macht, und bittet ihn, mit seiner Schwester zu reden. Beim Mittagessen tut er das, aber Isabel zeigt sich uneinsichtig. Michael, der daneben sitzt, interessiert sich nur für den Schlüssel und seine Vision. (Jedem sein Monster) Als Max im Oktober das Crashdown Café besucht, wird er von einigen Jungs aus dem Footballteam beobachtet, während er sich mit Liz unterhält. Auf dem Heimweg lauern sie ihm auf, fordern ihn auf, sich von Liz fernzuhalten, und schlagen ihn zusammen. Max flüchtet sich zu Michael, der sich sofort an den Jungs rächen will. Doch Max beschwört ihn, sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Er ist der Ansicht, die drei Aliens sollten sich wieder abkapseln. So geht er auch am nächsten Tag in der Schule Liz aus dem Weg. Seine Schwester Isabel sucht ihn nachmittags bei seiner Arbeit im UFO Center auf. Auch sie ist entsetzt und wütend über seine Verletzungen, doch Max sagt erneut, dass sie nicht auffallen dürfen. Abends erhält er einen Anruf von Liz, deren Großmutter Claudia ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Obwohl er sich eigentlich von ihr fern halten wollte, fährt er dennoch ins Krankenhaus, um nach ihr zu sehen. Ihrem Freund Kyle, der ebenfalls dort ist, erzählt er, sein Cousin habe einen Autounfall gehabt. Kyle glaubt ihm jedoch nicht und passt ihn vor dem Krankenhaus ab. Er fordert ihn auf, Liz nicht länger zu sehen. Als Liz ihn in der Schule auf ihr Zusammentreffen im Krankenhaus anspricht, meint er, sie hätte ihn nicht anrufen dürfen. Auf der Toilette lässt er seinen Frust an den Zwischenwänden aus. Michael will ihn aufmuntern und zeigt ihm, dass er das Schloss von Kyles Spind hat schmelzen lassen. Doch Max ist keinesfalls amüsiert; er hält Michael eine Gardinenpredigt. Abends kommt Isabel in Max' Zimmer. Sie will im Crashdown beim Kellnern helfen, was Max gar nicht glauben kann. Doch Isabel erklärt, Liz würde gerade eine schwere Zeit durchmachen, und fordert Max indirket auf, mit Liz zu reden. Dies tut er auch, als sie später zu ihm kommt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er nicht etwas für ihre Großmutter tun könnte, was er aber verneinen muss. Dennoch kommt er später ins Krankenhaus. Er stellt eine Verbindung zu Claudia her und projiziert ihren Geist in das Krankenzimmer, so dass Liz sich von ihr verabschieden kann, bevor sie stirbt. Max bringt Liz nach Hause und tröstet sie. (Der ganz normale Wahnsinn) Hintergrundinformationen Max Evans wurde gespielt von Jason Behr und synchronisiert von Gerrit Schmidt-Foß. Kategorie:Person (Roswell)